A new team member
by Ren-Da-Riter
Summary: A new operative (Numbuh 6) comes to the KND treehouse. There's action, romance, and some chaotic twists and turns. Pairings: 34, 25, 16. Rated PG for possible violence or romance in later chapters.
1. Arrival and Departure

**Author's Note:** There are connections between the numbers and the names of the characters in KND. Janey Quinn Adams is near the same name of the 6th President of the USA, John Quincy Adams. 

Disclaimer: I do not own KND as this is on a _fan_ site and it isn't on TV. I only own Janey Quinn Adams. I also own some of the inventions in here (Namely: S.K.Y.B.O.A.T.) I do not own anything besides what I just said owned.

FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW:

Numbuh 1 = Nigel Uno

Numbuh 2 = Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

Numbuh 3 = Kuki Sanban

Numbuh 4 = Wallabee "Wally" Beatles

Numbuh 5 = Abigail "Abby" Lincoln Numbuh 6 = Janey Quinn Adams 

Nigel Uno, team leader of operatives 1-5 of the Kids next door, paced the floor of the KND headquarters treehouse. "Would you stop doin' that!" Numbuh 5 exclaimed, now fed up with 1's consistent walking, "you're gunna wear a hole in the flo' if ya don't stop!"

He sighed, she was right. There was no use being nervous. A new member was a new member, and he would have to get used to it. He sat down on a sofa between 3 and 4, and crossed his arms. Numbuh 6 was a newly trained member of the KND and was scheduled to arrive at 3:00 that afternoon.

Currently, it was 2:55 and the suspense was _killing_ him! He had heard that most newly trained KND operatives were brought by #86 in person. She was never late, nor early with these new recruits, always on the dot when it came to delivery time.

"Boy or-"Wallabee started.

"Girl." Nigel said, cutting off the end of his sentence.

"Numbuh?" Kuki asked

"Six." was his only reply. With that, the team sat in silence for two or three minutes. Then, the sound of a Kids Next door S.K.Y.B.O.A.T. (**S**uper **K**ool **Y**ellow **B**arge **O**btains **A**ir **T**actfully) being piloted downward toward the 'garage' for flying contraptions of the KND.

They all ran into the hangar in time to see a ladder thrown down the side, allowing 86 to climb down. A vivid green duffel bag was thrown down. She caught it and set it gently out of the way as a girl with a brown ponytail swung herself over the railing and landed not so gracefully on the floor.

Her eyes were fully visible, and looked much like Kuki's. The dark purple T-shirt and bright blue jeans with the red hoodie tied around the waist drew little attention. Her sneakers were florescent purple, her skin was fair, and the naïve smile was ever prominent.

Never the less, she sprang back up to salute 86, "Numbuh 6 reporting for duty, ma'am!"

"Good, good." the redhead mumbled. "NOW," she exclaimed, back to her usual fury, "I want ya all teh be nice teh Numbuh 6!" (Yes, she does have a Scottish accent)

The team nodded and the girl with the ponytail watched in awe as she commanded the kids around like puppets. Then, to her surprise, she found herself being steered to each one as if to test her memory, or maybe just to meet them personally.

She approached the tallest girl first. "High five, Numbuh 5!" she said, slapping the other girl's raised palm_._

"'sall cool here, girl." 5 replied, smiling warmly.

The blonde boy in orange she moved to next. She pondered this for a second, but then her eyes narrowed. She brought her eyes level with his, and hissed, "I challenge you to a video game fight, _Numbuh 4_"

His eyed narrowed behind the hair, "_You're on..."_ he growled back in an equally menacing tone.

The girl in green was the next victim "Numbuh 3!" and pulled out a mini Rainbow Monkey on a keychain, "I thought ya might like this!"

"_THE MINTY GREEN ICING RAINBOW MONKEY KEYCHAIN!" _She squealed delightedly, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She clung to Janey's arm so tightly, that #86 had to order her to let go.

She moved to her left to the boy in the yellow goggles, "2..." she read off his cap, "Numbuh 2, but not second best, I assume?"

"Right-o!" he said, shaking her hand diligently.

She hadn't noticed that every time she moved closer to Nigel, he blushed even deeper. In fact, she hadn't really noticed him at all. Finally, she turned to the last one. She immediately registered the fact that he had no hair.

"Hi-" he began to say, but she started going off.

"ADULT!" She screeched, "ADUUUULLLLLLTTT!" she grabbed the hand he had offered diplomatically for a handshake and catapulted him across the room.

"NUMBUH SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!" everyone else yelled.

"tHaT iS nUmBuH oNe!" 86 said through tightly clenched teeth.

"The academy's training must be a little too drilled in there..." 5 muttered to 4. They both started sniggering as #3 gave them a quizzical look.

"Sorry!" she apologized, dashing over. "Let me help you up." She said.

#1, who was lying in a crumpled heap, pulled himself up with her help. He wasn't blushing too bad now, but when she pulled his arm over her shoulder and helped him into the kitchen, he began blazing hotter than the sun.

"Ok!" she said, once they had all settled on their usual stools, and she had pulled out a pen and paper from the blue, drawstring backpack she had been wearing, "What do you want for dinner? I hope making you all your favorite dishes will make up for the mistake I made earlier..." she said, grinning sheepishly and tilting her head.

"Ravioli!" Kuki chirped "And lots of it!"

"Pizza" Wally grunted

"Chilidogs!" exclaimed Hoagie

"A peanut butter sandwich is fine." Abby said

"Umm... a hamburger?" Nigel mumbled when 6 turned to him.

"OK!"

30 Minutes Later

The smells of quality cooking were wafting from the kitchen as the other operatives watched 3 continually beat 4 at _Alleyfighters X_. (yeah, I just made that game up too.)

"Yay! I win again!" she giggled. Wally was showing no signs of anger, disbelief, or any feeling for that matter.

The door to the kitchen slammed open. Numbuh six was teetering under the weight of the 5 dinners they had asked for plus 6 sodas, utensils, and her own meal of white rice and eggrolls.

The kids watched, dumbfounded as she set up each place on a fancy tablecloth. She took care and folded each napkin into triangles, placing each with care next to the plate. Chopsticks next to the Chinese food, and a fork next to the Italian, she had it all beautifully cooked, and spectacularly arranged. Numbuh one was the first to speak.

"N-n-numbuh s-s-six? You didn't have to do _that_ much!" he gestured to the ensemble in the center of the room.

"Aww, but I like to!" she said, now blushing a little herself, "Now sit down! I went to all this trouble to make it, I want it eaten."

They sat and began to eat slowly. Then, as if an ice cube was melting, they began to eat quicker. Their eyes lit up as their stomachs were filled with their favorite dishes.

"This is real good! What did ya do to make this sandwich better?" Numbuh 5 questioned.

"Peanut butter with a little real butter." She said, beaming as the rest started complimenting too.

"The ravioli is yummy! Thanks Numbuh 6!"

"Chilidogs with an extra kick! Awesome job!"

"This is the most phenomenal hamburger I've ever tasted!"

"Thank you very much! I-"she began, but noticed Numbuh 4 with his first slice of pizza still up to his mouth, and the most peculiar look on his face, "What's wrong? Is it not good? Is there not enough sauce? Cheese?"

4 said nothing, but turned slowly to her; "You never said your real name, What is it?"

"Oh! Well, it's Janey, but-"

"Janey?" he said, smirking

"Yeah." Numbuh 3 said defensively, "You got a problem with my friend's name?" she said provokingly. Everyone was watching now as 4 turned redder and redder under the pressure.

"Umm...no." he mumbled. They all returned to eating, paying no attention to much more than the food. Janey, however, was watching the people as she nibbled an eggroll. Kuki looked up at the same time as Wally. As they were sitting across from each other, they stared at each other, as if transfixed. Then, as if they realized what they were doing, they quickly looked back down. Janey smiled slyly to herself and started on her rice.

After dinner, everyone had spread out to do what he or she liked to do. Numbuh 5 was reading while Numbuh 2 (who was sitting next to her on the couch) nailed aliens in the video game he was playing. Numbuh 4 had gone off to his room, and Numbuhs 3 & 6 were pulling on scarves, (Janey put on her hoodie too) and preparing to leave.

"Where y'all goin'?" Numbuh 5 asked, looking up from her book as they went to open the door into the chilly night.

"We're getting magazines, silly!" Kuki giggled

"Well count me in," she said. The 2 boys and Abby gave them more money and a list of what they wanted. "And make sure you git what we want." She said, while they prepared to leave yet again.

"Hold it roit there!" and Australian accented voice shouted, "Last time ah trusted a _girl _to get me a magazine, Ah got a cruddy coloring book! Ah'm coming too!"

The 2 girls exploded with laughter and then, as they regained control of themselves, #3 managed to gasp, "OK, _Wally_" at that, he blushed and both giggled harder.

"Ok, ok, ENOUGH!" he yelled, pushing them towards the treehouse door, "Are we going or not!?" he cried as they fell silent and gawked at him, "WHAT?!"

1,2 &5 could hear the pair giggling hysterically all the way down the street.

The trio was quiet except for an occasional cough or sniffle in the chilly air. They reached the convenience store and opened the door with a little tinkle of bells from overhead. They browsed through the wall of magazines, and shelves of candy. Eventually, they got everything on the list, plus what they wanted and had brought it to the checkout.

"Hello?" Janey called, "is anyone here?" she asked tentatively as 4 slammed his hand on the service bell several times.

"Man, what do you have to do to get service around here?!" he bellowed. A door slammed in the back of the little shop, "Finally! It took ya long enough!"

But it wasn't an employee who came around the corner, not even an adult. It was 5 children with a creepy monotone voice and an even creepier stare

"Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite Kids Next door members." They taunted. "Prepare to meet your _future!_" they shrieked as metal tubes shot up from under each shocked operative.

The Delightful Children from Down the Lane did their little 'he he he he he he he' thing while the tubes kept running upward. They stopped and watched as the tubes ran into the ship they had above the shop, and 3 totally different kids emerged from the end of each.

They looked at themselves, and stepped into a 'formation' somewhat like the delightful children. Wally was in the front, Kuki & Janey flanked him, Kuki on the left, Janey on the right. (The descriptions are from the front looking at them) The trio wore uniforms like the Delightfuls, and their eyes had changed too, except they were an empty green instead of blue.

"Tell us, who are you?" asked the dcfdtl.

Kuki, Wally, and Janey stood silent for a moment, then responded, "We are the Delightful Children next door."

"Correct." A dark, male, adult voice said from the shadows. Then, Father and the Delightfuls began laughing maniacally and the 'delightful children next door' stood watching, not making a sound.

(SorcressYuki)Leia: Well! That's the end of chapter 1! I hope you like it. I did my best to make sure it wasn't too short or too long.

Wally: Why are you 'Leia'?

Leia: ppl call me that because I wear my hair like her a lot.

Wally: oh.

Leia: Okay, don't flame me please! It's my first fanfic and I don't have much confidence. =-= I need 3 non-flame reviews before I post the next chapter.


	2. Fight and Flight

Leia: Hi again!

Wally: YEAH! ANOTHER CHAPTER!

Leia: psychopath, he has_ no_ idea...

Wally: 0.0

**Author's response:**

Yogirl38:_ thanks! I'm glad you like it!_

SilentSage:_ Yeah, I just don't really like 1/5. 2/5 might not be as promoted in this fic, but it will be in ones yet to come._

AkitoSana: _I guess Janey is kind of a Mary Sue, but she's going to become a little moodier laughs evilly oh boys, Better watch your mouth, or Numbuh 6 might just snap at ya!_

1,2 &4: What's that supposed to mean?

#6: oh nothing...

Leia: OK, Chapter 2 starts...NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND; I only own the character Janey Quinn Adams. I also own the junk I make up to complete the story, such as: W.I.N.G.S. and by the way, I also don't own the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. or Rainbow Monkeys so don't sue me. (Also, Mr. Veen was just a guy I made up for that part. So I guess I own his character)

**CH 2: _Fight and Flight_**

"Where are they?" Hoagie yawned. It was 10:00 and the other three still hadn't returned.

Nigel was near explosion point and when Hoagie asked he blew up, "How am I supposed to know!?" He was scared to death for all 3 of their safety. #6 was new, and probably wasn't accustomed to handling an emergency. #3 would be useless, and #4 would panic (or get hurt) in the first millisecond of chaos.

"Chill, boss." Abby said reassuringly, "I'm sure Numbuh 3 just dragged 'em ova to the new Rainbow Monkey store at the mall-"

#1 was seething, "The mall closes at NINE!"

"Well es-cuuuse me! I'm sorry I ain't **paranoid **about fully functional KND operatives!"

"Uh, guys..." Hoagie squeaked from the window.

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"What's that?" he said, pointing out the frosted window. They walked over quickly and saw lights emanating from something floating over the store the other three had gone to.

"Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!"

When they arrived, the store was completely vacant. The florescent lights shined ominously as they stepped inside.

They spotted the goods at the checkout. Numbuh 1 immediately began investigating. He sent the other two down different aisles, hoping to find more. He used the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. to sample the goods for DNA or any evidence at all.

"The money, it's still here!" #2 cried. He picked up the bills and coins. _'Why is it separate from the stuff at the checkout?" _he thought

"And 3's keychain!" Abby shrieked from the aisle next to his.

"Guys, come check this out!" Nigel called urgently.

They rushed over to where he was. He had the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. connected to the security camera. The screen on the device showed Operatives 3, 4 and 6 waiting impatiently. Then 4 started hitting the service bell. They all turned around, and then a shocked expression took over their faces and suddenly, metal tubes shot up from under them.

"Wow." Was all Hoagie could say. Then he heard a muffled banging noise from the back. He cautiously tiptoed down an aisle that directly faced the door of the closet in back. He grabbed a broom from a rack, and inched closer, while 1 and 5 watched nervously from behind.

He reached out bravely and yanked open the mahogany door. Expecting something dangerous, he was shocked to see Mr. Veen, the nice old man who ran the store, bound with rope, and gagged.

"Mr. V!" he yelped, "guys! Come help me untie him!"

"So, the only thing you remember was being knocked out by a customer you didn't see?"

"Yes... there were five of them," he wheezed, "they all talked at the same time, said something about needing the shop for a while, said stuff about their plan or something." While he rambled on, the kids gave each other a meaningful look.

"Well, thank you for your time." Nigel said professionally, "You helped quite a bit."

"No trouble, no trouble." Mr. Veen said cheerily.

They adorned their winter wear and left the building. As soon as they reached a pool of light from a street lamp, "The Delightfuls!" they all cried.

"We shoulda known! _They_ do this kinda stuff." Abby moaned.

"We'll get those Delightful dorks!" Hoagie said soothingly to the self-critical #5.

"You rang?" called five all-too-familiar voices from the shadows.

The operative's eyes widened and they backed into each other in the center of the lamplight.

"We only want to introduce you to our new friends!" they said innocently, stepping into the light as well, their blue eyes piercing into Abby, Nigel, and Hoagie.

"Oh yeah?" Nigel said, sounding braver than he felt, "Who might that be?"

"Oh, didn't we mention," they said turning to another light a few yards down the sidewalk, "You know them already. Say hello to-"

"The Delightful Children Next Door." 3 well-known voices finished in unison, as the missing operatives stepped into the separate pool of light.

They all gasped and Nigel nearly collapsed when he saw their empty green eyes and uniforms the same as the villains less than 3 feet away from them.

"What did you do to them!?" Nigel cried. He was more than angry; he was practically blinded with rage.

"Simple, we delightfulized them." They said, "The 3 most annoying KND members are now the 3 most polite and sweet! And, ths time, camera flashes will do _nothing_ to reverse this!"

"And now, we'll defeat you!" shouted the formerly-good trio. A great rumbling sounded from the ground, and a giant, many-armed robot came up from under the green-eyed Delightfuls. A glass 'roof' came down over them, sealing them into the cockpit.

"What? Wait a minute!!" #2 yelled, "We don't even have any weapons!"

"Awww, too bad." said the DCND, in a mockingly sympathetic tone. A hammer-like hand swung down, causing the group to split up. They knew what had to be done.

Numbuh 1's eyes narrowed. He slammed his boots together and the rockets in the heels flared, sending him flying at the machine. Then, when he shot over #5, she grabbed his hands and he swung her up at the head of the menace.

Abby caught on the metal expertly and climbed spider-like up the contraption. She used the nuts and bolts holding the sheet metal together to make her way up. She reached the top and stood in the way of the brainwashed trio. She started making faces and cracking rude remarks like, "Yo' aim's so bad, you couldn't hit an elephant!"

"What?? Stop that!" they shrieked, "You'll pay for this, _Abigail_!" She stuck out her tongue, and started jumping around. This was distracting them from Nigel, who was melting the blade of one of the arms with a flame from his rockets, after already chopping off a claw from another.

The distraction didn't last long, "Nigel Uno, we demand you stop NOW!" They started waving the sword-arm around everywhere as he hung on for dear life.

Hoagie, however had gone unnoticed since the beginning. He was the one who would inflict the most damage in this fight. He had gone up the back using magnets to climb the freezing metal.

After removing a fairly small metal piece on the back, he had studied the wires and started to pull one out when the robot began swinging wildly. The DCND were screaming at #1 or #5, he couldn't tell, but as he looked around, he panicked.

Clutching a handful of wires, he used his latest invention, W.I.N.G.S. (**W**ell-used **I**nvention **N**egates** G**round **S**mashing) and glided up and over the top of the mountain of metal, yanking out the multicolor cables in the process.

"C'mon guys! She's gonna blow!" he called. He was holding his trusty magnets, but a flying chunk of melted metal flew at him and when he dove to avoid it, he dropped one on the glass case. The glass shattered and the magnet made contact with Janey's head.

"Darn." Hoagie muttered, "Those were really nice magnets, too."

"Noooo!!" the DCFDTL moaned as the KND flew back, landing behind a dumpster. They sheltered themselves as best they could from the wave of ice and snow that came from the robot's downfall and explosion. And as soon as the cloud settled, the operatives rushed forward to help their fallen teammates.

#1 dug through the piles with incredible strength, searching for any sign of his comrades. Relief washed over him as he found the other 3 unconscious, but not seriously injured. Pulling the brunette from the ruin, he reassured himself quietly, "Everything will be all right. #6, just say something! Anything!"

While Nigel was pleading with fate to make her ok, she tried to speak, "r-r-reverse...polarity...s-s-south t-to north." And she drifted back to sleep.

"Wait!" he said, shaking her to wake up again. When she didn't stir, he turned menacingly to the Delightful Children, who were watching with no expression. "You evil-! How could you-" but the front boy punched him out and they stepped back from his unconscious figure in the snow.

"You have until 7pm tomorrow before your friends' conditions become permanent. Find a way to cure them unless you would like to surrender them to us forever." They began 'giggling' while they disappeared in a black stretch limo. The 'DCND' who had been pulled from the rubble were sucked into a tube from the back of the car.

The car sped off into the dark, swirling snow, leaving Abby and Hoagie to carry Numbuh 1 back to the treehouse.

Although it was 3:00 in the morning, the operatives sat around a sheet of paper at the table where the 5 (now 6) usually ate. The paper had writing on it, reading:

REVERSE POLARITY

NORTH TO SOUTH

"Whaddya think it means?" #2 asked, munching away on a leftover chilidog.

"Isn't it _obvious?_ She was talkin' 'bout magnets!" 5 spat at him. Then, she massaged her temples with her fingers, "I just don't get how we can-" then, her eyes lit up. Snapping her fingers, she cried, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 2 asked in unison.

"Oh, you'll see..." she said, grinning wildly and rubbing her hands together, "Ya better get some sleep, yo' gonna need it fo' what I got planned."

**Transmission interrupted**

Leia: CHLIFFHANGERS!! ya gotta love 'em

Abby: What do I got planned?

Leia: whispers in Abby's ear

Abby: ooooo, that's good! But doncha think it's kinda obvious?

Leia: Nuh-uh! Alright peeple! See you in chapter 3! I'm requesting at least 5 non-flame reviews before it, because I'm a weak-willed person who gets easily distracted from typing!


	3. Freedom and a Reminder

Leia: Boo!

Kuki: Yay! Scary author!

Abby: they finally get to read 'bout what I got planned!

Leia: Yuppers! I just couldn't wait to put up this chapter!

Review Response:

Blazekin: Thanks! I hope everyone else thinks it's interesting too.

DarkSpyroIke: yeah, Bradley the skunk was #6, but he got replaced and his numbuh changed according to me. (see end of this chapter)

---------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own KND, or the various inventions that I cant remember the names of, or the SPLANKER. I _do _own #6 and these inventions: W.I.N.G.S., D.E.C.K.G.U.N., R.E.S.T.-H.A.T., M.A.G.N.E.T. S.H.O.T.,

----------------------------------

**CH 3: Freedom and a Reminder**

Morning aroused the leader with an annoying (clock) alarm. From the floor, he opened his eyes and realized he was off the bed and had pulled his blankets after him. He

The R.E.S.T.-H.A.T. (**R**evitalizing **E**nergy **S**aved **T**hanks to **H**elmet **A**nd **T**ime) had given him rest to equal 10 hours of sleep. The helmet allowed you to rest in limited amounts of time for what felt like much, much longer. He took off the metal sleeping cap, set it on his nightstand, and turned off the alarm. And after dressing and haphazardly throwing the sheets back on his bed, he went down to the kitchen for some breakfast.

#2 and #5 were admiring what she had been working on last night (since 3 AM). "What's up guys?" he inquired, gathering Milk, cereal, a bowl, and a spoon.

"This" Abby said, holding up a weapon that looked like a giant syringe.

When he saw it, he dropped the spoonful of cereal and questions began spilling out of his mouth. "What is it? Did you make it? How does it work? Will it change them back-"

"Hold on, hold on." She said, putting up a hand to silence him. "It's my invention, I call it the M.A.G.N.E.T. S.H.O.T." (**M**agnetized **A**mmunition **G**ives off **N**egative waves **E**asily **T**ripping-up **S**ystem **H**elping **O**pposing **T**eam)

"The gun shoots a 'bullet' filled with negatively charged powder. The powder makes its way to the brain through the blood stream and changes the polarity back to south of whatever got changed."

"Brilliant!" Numbuh 1 exclaimed, "alright team, get something to eat, then prepare to leave. We need to pay those Delightful dorks a visit..."

The KND operatives gathered together what they'd need. Numbuh 5 got three pairs of W.I.N.G.S. (see ch2) and after pausing to think, grabbed three more and stuffed 1 each into the other 3 W.I.N.G.S. knapsacks.

#2 was in charge of weapons. He grabbed the SPLANKER (TV show) for #1, the ice-blender thingy for himself, the gumball shooter for #3, the mustard gun for #4, the popcan-laser for #5, and the newly invented D.E.C.K.G.U.N. (**D**evice **E**mits **C**ards **K**wikly, **G**etting **U**ser's **N**emesis) for #6. He also had to carry the 3 shot-like guns. (I've got no idea what any of them are called except the SPLANKER TV show and DECKGUN mine!)

They each holstered a M.A.G.N.E.T. S.H.O.T., their favorite weapon, and one of the other trio's favorite.

Placing helmets -with magnets all the top- on their heads; the ventured out and down the street to the mansion of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane.

"Open up you freaks!" Nigel yelled, impatiently ringing the doorbell and slamming his fist on the door. When nobody answered, he kicked the door in frustration. It was just past noon but he was determined to free the kidnapped operatives. And then with an eerie creak, the double doors opened into a huge room with a chandelier and shiny, wooden floors.

They trekked inside, not knowing what to expect. They wandered in, past what looked like a living room, past the kitchen, and into the office that Father was usually in. (where they were in operation GRADUATES when they got turned into animals)

"Keep on your guard, you never know when- AAAHHH!" Numbuh 5 was sinking rapidly through the carpet and soon had been swallowed by it. #2 and #1, wide-eyed with fear, got up on the desk, but the desk began sinking as well. #1 successfully jumped from it to a curtain, but Hoagie was unable to move quick enough and the ground swallowed him too.

Nigel clung to the red velvet with all his might, but strength alone wouldn't help him in this situation. Finally, the velvet slipped from his sweaty hands. Closing his eyes, he sighed in defeat. He sank slowly and when his head went under, he knew no more.

---------------------------------

But that wouldn't be the end of him, far from it.

A hazy light and the cold tile under him woke Nigel Uno. He sat up and saw #2 and #5, stirring and moaning. He stood and found he was in a laboratory. Computers hummed, chemicals hissed, and sheets upon sheets of complicated calculations lay on the counters. He checked his watch and was startled to discover that it was now 6:45 PM, only leaving 15 minutes to get his friends back.

He walked out into an open area of the tile. The light didn't go any farther than where he was, but he could sense people just beyond his vision.

"Guys?" he called, "Something's over here."

"Kids Next Door." Said the blue-eyed siblings as the fluorescent lights flared brightly, blinding the operatives for a moment; "We thought you'd never come!" they said in mock joy. Laughing insanely, they called to the DCND and the 3 Delightfulized operatives appeared out of the darkness that was now behind him.

"Your friends will only fight you, cure them, and they might stop...might." And with that, the DCFDTL disappeared like whispers on the wind.

The 3 were slowly moving towards the still weak Numbuhs 2 & 5. Aiming carefully, as he only had one shot, Nigel pressed the trigger, sending the magnetic antibiotic at #6.

The capsule sank into her arm and she fell to the ground, writhing in pain as her skin took on a more lifelike color and her eyes began to change back to normal.

"What happened? OH CRUD!" Janey rolled out of the way as a metal tube shot down at her. With an unbalanced leap, she dodged it again and landed on top of it. As the tube looped around to catch her, she stood waiting. "Just a few more seconds...aaaaaannnnnnd, NOW!" she slid down the side and the tube slammed into itself, completely destroying it. Then, seeing the pandemonium, she ran over to help.

"STOP!" she shrieked as #3 (still delightfulized of course) began choking #5. #3 didn't listen, or else didn't hear her, but in any case, Janey put her in a headlock and held her for Numbuh 5 to 'un-delightfulize'.

"Hi guys! Why is Numbuh 4 all weird?" she chirped after returning to normal.

"We'll explain later!" 1,2 and 5 said in unison. Abby handed Kuki her gumball shooter and some W.I.N.G.S. and Hoagie gave Janey the D.E.C.K.G.U.N. and W.I.N.G.S.

"Now, now, we can't have _that_" the 5 voices chorused. "You only have 3 minutes to save your stupid friend, and once this is permanent, your stupid little friend will be one of us, _forever..._"

#4 started to get a little taller. His hair became more like that of the DCFDTL boy in front, and his eyes were turning bluer by the second.

"NUMBUH FOUR!" Kuki wailed. She dashed forward and hugged him, "No! Don't change! Don't be like them!" Wally's expression was confused and the eyes got greener, then bluer, then greener, etc.

Meanwhile, Hoagie was aiming at #4's arm when he realized that there was no ammunition in his M.A.G.N.E.T.S.H.O.T., "Guys! There's no ammo left for Numbuh 4!"

"Oh yes there is!" Numbuh 3 cried. She took the empty syringe from him and picked up the ½ empty bullet from her cure, "This will just have to do." And fired.

The shot made contact and they saw the pain splashed across his face. He clutched his head as he rolled on the white tile in pain. Up on his knees again, he said in a normal voice, accent and all, "Numbuh 3! I'm sorry-" and his eyes shut, only to open again, blue as the 5 pairs glowing behind him.

#3 watched horrified as the 5 went froward to claim him as their own, but something else made Wallabee Beatles collapse entirely.

"WHAT?" the DCFDTL shrieked.

"Sorry, but I can't let you have this victory, not now, not ever." Janey said, swooping over the 5 children and aiming at them, with the D.E.C.K.G.U.N.

#3 felt someone strapping a pack on her back, and she opened the W.I.N.G.S. up, following the rest of her team into the air, clutching the gumball shooter.

The rapid firing from #6's weapon was deflected back at her by the bubble-shield of the Delightful Children.

"Since when do they have technology like that?!" #2 asked nobody in particular. Just the same, he swooped in and used the ice-blender to freeze the floor around the Delightfuls.

The girls were bent on weakening the shield, so they continued fire on the super-strong blue bubble.

#4 was up by now and had just grabbed the mustard gun when the strangest whistling filled the room. Looking up, he saw the tall girl blowing a tiny flute.

"That won't do yeh any good, delightful dweebs!" he said confidently.

"Au contraire, Numbuh 4." They said politely as multicolor bubbles began coming from the fizzing chemicals on the counters all over the room, forming a kind of octopus that began shooting bubbles at all of them

"A giant _squid?_" #4 laughed, "is that the best you can do?!"

The delightful children were enraged at this, and shot the bubbles at him. He was instantly trapped in a green bubble and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't break out of it. He squirted the mustard gun, but it just splotched on the inside of the bubble, oozing down grossly. The other operatives saw this new prison and took cover behind the many tables and counters.

"What are we gonna do?!" Hoagie whimpered. They could hear #4 yelling, but didn't dare try to hear better by peeking over the top of their only protection.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do." Numbuh 6 said, eyes bright and full of fire "We're gonna win this thing, once and for all! Now here's the plan..."

---------------------------------

Wally was now cracking rude remarks at the DCFDTL. They were ignoring him, so he yelled louder, beating on the glass-hard encasement, finally plopping down and crossing his arms in

"Where are you fools? We're becoming bored of a certain simple-minded boy."

"Oh, are you looking for _US_!?" Numbuhs 1,2,3,5 & 6 soared out from different parts of the room with the 2x4 creation; each headed straight for the bubble-creature. As a distraction, #3 and #6 were shooting at the place where the Delightful Children were. As planned, the bubbles didn't pop and the annoying laughing started with comments about how stupid they were to make that mistake 2 times in a row.

The real attack went on as Abby heated multiple bubbles with the laser from her gun. Hoagie followed close behind, freezing them. #1, using the SPLANKER, broke the spheres with a single hit each.

In his head he admired how #6's observations had spotted this flaw. The bubbles could be easily broken after encounters with extreme heat and cold in a short space of time.

They continued to do this to all the legs until the DCFDTL realized their octopus only had 2 tentacles. Their eyes widened with either fear or rage, nobody really found out, but the 2-legged contraption collapsed and the Delightfuls disappeared before the team could reach them.

#4's bubble burst and as he had no W.I.N.G.S., he fell rapidly to the ground, but #3 caught him at the last second and set him down gently. Numbuh 6 threw him a pack, and turned back to the other 3 who were gathered around #1's wrist communicator and talking to someone at the Moon Base.

"Thanks." He mumbled to #3.

"Why were you all weird before, Numbuh 4?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." They stood in an awkward silence. #4's back was turned to her and they both had a pinkish tinge in their cheeks.

#6 turned away from the group, obviously miffed from her conversation with #86. She saw the 2 and practically squealed with joy. Gliding over, she slung an arm over both their shoulders. , "You guys know that the new assignment ball is in 4 days, right? _And_ it's mandatory."

Both were shocked at her arrival, but this seemed to have struck something in #4. His eyes were the size of tennis balls and he started sweating.

Pleased with her work, #6 scooted away, whistling a love song. She knew they belonged together, _he _just wouldn't admit it, and _she_ was completely in the dark about it. _'Oh well'_ she thought, _'if things don't work out naturally, I can always _encourage_ a little.'_ Smiling mischievously, she yanked open the door she had found and stepped into the late afternoon sunlight.

---------------------------------

Leia: whew! Chapter 3!

Wally: that was _un_-called for!

Leia & Janey: oh, we know. Identical evil grins

Kuki: what didn't call?

Wally: never mind...

Leia: before the next chapter, I need 3 more reviews (non-flame as always)

Kuki: why are _you _Numbuh 6? I thought Bradley-

Janey: I replaced him. He's much happier as Numbuh 729.

Leia: smirks all right enough now. See you again in chapter 4!


	4. Matchmaking

Leia: MAN-DUH-TORY!

Wally: That's not funny!

Kuki: (between giggles) yes it is!

Wally: is not!

Leia; tisk, tisk, no flir-

Wally: (throws an overripe tomato at Leia)

Leia: (blinks in a stunned manner) Thanks...(spits out tomato juice) let's just say hi to people who reviewed...

**Review response!**

SuperSmashGal: Yes, indeed Wally was a DC, but he's all better now, isn't that right _Wallabee!_ (Pinches #4's cheeks).

Tgirl: Thanks, and I have written more!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia: All right, this is nearing the end, I'm only planning on about maybe 5 chapters and a really short 6th one. Hope you've enjoyed this, I want to write lots more for you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND. I only own Janey, Mrs. Veen and Mr. Veen.

**Chapter 4: Matchmaking**

2 days remained (plus that day) before the date of the _'required attendance'_ ball. It was really just to check up on the newly assigned members and make sure their team was being fair to them. Janey had tried _everything_ to get 4 to ask 3 to the dance at the least. Since there had been no hint of him being any closer to doing that, she had decided to take action.

At breakfast that Wednesday morning, Numbuh 6 sat at one end of the table, watching the targets munching on cereal, unaware of what she had in store. She sat opposite Numbuh 1, who had #2 on his left and #3 on his right. #4 was next to 3, and 5 sat next to #2. She took a deep breath and started up the conversation.

"Hey, Numbuh 3. What do you think you're going to wear to the dance?"

"Oh, I dunno," She said, "Maybe a pretty white one, or a shiny blue one, or even a really long green one!"

"Really? I'm thinking about wearing my sparkly red long one."

5 seemed to sense what they were doing and chipped in, "Numbuh 5's gonna wear a blue, sleeveless one and the new diamond earrings she got for her birthday."

"Ooh, can we see them?!" Kuki squealed, clapping excitedly over her bowl of multi-colored cereal.

Nigel and Hoagie had begun conversing and not paying much attention to the girls after they too realized what was going on.

Numbuh 4 had begun to feel uneasy. He wanted so badly to say _something_ to the Asian, but he couldn't do it in front of the whole team. They'd all make fun of him for 'going soft'. _That_ was the last thing he needed after being a hypnotized puppet for the Delightful Children.

"Ah...um...I'll be in my room." He muttered, taking his dished to the sink and dumping them in carelessly.

He walked quickly out of the kitchen, blushing furiously as Numbuh 3 said, "Okay, see ya later!" This was _not_ his day.

He was reading his comic books when he heard someone shutting the door 'quietly'. He leaned over the ropes on his wrestling ring bed. She looked up and grinned in an I-know-something-about-you-that-you-don't-want-everyone-else-to-know way.

"What are you doing in **my** room?" he spat, glaring at the brunette.

"Negotiating." She answered simply, "I want to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" he asked suspiciously

"I'll tell you if you come down, _Tarzan_." She said with a stab of sarcasm in her voice as she crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

Wally climbed down resentfully and looked her in the eye, "What kind of deal?" he repeated malevolently.

"You ask Numbuh 3 to the dance by 9:00 tonight, or I'll ruin your chances with her forever. You know I can do that."

His face was a mask hiding his screaming inside. The thoughts running through his head were innumerable.

_'How could you let someone figure it out?'_ he shrieked at himself.

_'I don't know! But isn't it a little obvious? #3's just thick and couldn't see a crush if it bit her in the face!' _he yelled back

"Stop stalling," she said impatiently, "You don't have much of a choice."

"Alright, fine."

"And make it personal." Janey said, turning to leave. "And here, buy her a present too." She tossed a few bills and coins at him. He caught them and as soon as she was out he fell over on the ground.

"What did I just do?!" he cried.

After contemplating a plan a few minutes, Wally gathered himself and made his way out to the kitchen and made some lunch, while considering his plan even more. He decided his final plan over nachos and the 2:00 episode of the _Yipper_ TV series.

As the 3 girls approached the TV room, he was quick to scurry out and on his way to the store, so as to avoid contact with the menace that had gotten him into this mess. Unfortunately, in his hurry, he had forgotten any winter-weather clothing.

He trudged insistently through the snow for what seemed a long while (about a ½ hour). When he arrived at the store, he was shivering and the bottoms of his pant legs were soaked.

"Hi there, Wallabee!" Mrs. Veen called from over the counter. She was Mr. Veen's short, thin wife. They were both elderly and both of Asian descent. "Come to buy something for someone special?" she chirped merrily, "Valentine's Day is coming up Saturday!"

"Yeah, yeah." He muttered, thinking he would kill himself if someone from school walked in while he was looking at jewelry for Kuki.

"Well, would you like to see the jewelry? It's probably within your price range."

He spent a good 2 hours or so looking at girly bracelets and necklaces he thought She would like. He was unsure until he came across a (fake) silver necklace with star charms all over it and a matching bracelet. He purchased the gift and Mrs. Veen put it in a fancy-looking red box and tied a pink ribbon around it.

Wally had other ideas, though. He was quick to shove the package into the pocket on his sweatshirt when a couple boys came in. He thanked Mrs. V quickly and quietly, then dashed out the door into the already a foot deep snow and disappeared from sight in the swirling white curtains of frozen precipitation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

5:00 PM

Kitchen

"3 cups of flour!" Numbuh 3 read out of the cookbook.

Numbuh 5 found the measuring cup and held it as Numbuh 6 scooped the white powder shakily into the glass cup.

"2 eggs!"

This time 6 found the eggs and 5 cracked them easily on the rim of the large mixing bowl and poured the contents of the shells onto the other ingredients.

"Stir until smooth!" she cried, jumping off the stool she had been on and said, "I get to lick the spoon!"

They all took turns stirring the cake batter, chatting happily about the dance. Abby began pouring the creamy mixture into the pan, Kuki licked the spoon of its thick liquid happily, and Janey had pulled her bright red hoodie on because the drafts were pretty bad in the treehouse.

The door opened unexpectedly and they all looked up. Numbuh 4 staggered through, accompanied by clouds of white. He slammed the door behind him and collapsed on the sofa.

6 ran over and pulled the box out of Wally's pocket and stuffed it discreetly into her own. Then, with motherly love, she placed a pillow under his head and rolled him all the way on the couch. She told 3 to go get some blankets. "Thick ones!" She shouted after her as she skipped up the stairs into one of many hallways.

When the humming of the Rainbow Monkeys theme had faded from the room, Numbuh 5 came over to see what Numbuh 4 had purchased for his crush under 'orders' from the new girl.

"Ooooo! Numbuh 5 _knows_ she's gonna like that!"

"Yeah." 6 agreed, "It's so cool! I wish I had a boyfriend like that, who gets presents for me."

"Oh be quiet ya cruddy _girls_." He growled. He barely had his eyes open, but he was still awake enough to be blushing redder than a traffic light.

"Cruddy girls? Does that imply to Numbuh 3 as well?" #6 said, exchanging mischievous glances with Numbuh 5.

"No! Uh...I mean... Would it kill ya to leave me alone?!" He finally spat, crossing his arms and rolling over so they couldn't see his face.

"Fine. We'll-Oh hi _Numbuh 3_!"

"Blankets for Numbuh 4!" she cried, "and I brought him a teddy bear and pajamas!" she handed him the pj's and he shuffled off to the bathroom to change.

"Numbuh 5 thinks soup for dinner might just be what we all need."

"YAY! COOKING!" 3 said, skipping ahead as they headed for the kitchen yet again.

"You do realize he's only got about 4 hours left." Abby muttered.

"Yeah, but he'll manage. I know he will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7:00 PM

Dinner

"So, Numbuh 4, any plans for tonight?" 2 asked with a slight chuckle. By now, everyone knew about the deal except #3, of course.

Wally said nothing. Just glared at him and continued eating the soup off the spoon Kuki kept feeding him with. He couldn't do this himself, as he had been wrapped in a blanket so tightly that his arms were immobile.

"All right, leave him alone. He has the right to eat in silence." Janey said, calmly slurping on the chicken noodle soup in her bowl.

They all sat in silence for a few moments. Numbuh 4 had finally resorted to wiggling inside the blanket enough to loosen his arms in order to eat his dinner using his own limbs.

Although Numbuh 5 didn't know it, Janey had taken actions earlier to ensure that she would also receive a date to the dance that night. A certain person would deliver the lines she had given him after the meal when he caught Abigail alone. That left just her dateless. _'Nig-...Numbuh 1 has Lizzie, and those guys have each other, so where do I stand? Nowhere near being a couple with someone._' She thought, sighing, _'Typical. The matchmaker has no match.'_

A crisp, English accent jerked her out of her imaginings. "Numbuh 6? Are you feeling ok?"

"Huh?" she said, looking up from the puddle of soup in the bottom of her bowl, "Yeah, I'm fine." She blew out another long sigh and started clearing the table and doing the dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:00 PM

TV room

1 was sitting over in a comfy-looking armchair, thinking hard. 2 was playing 3 in video games and loosing each one. 4 was lying on the sofa, still wrapped up, looking sick and uneasy. 5 was reading a book in another armchair, ignoring the others. 6 was hanging over the opposite end of the sofa 4 was on, dull-eyed with boredom.

Wally checked his watch. The set-up distraction was to be any minute now. The team would rush out, he would stop Numbuh 3, and he could give her the present in private and ask her to the dance. It was all too brilliant!

KABOOM!

"What was that?" Hoagie yelped

"I don't know, but lets go find out!" Numbuh 1 said. "Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

1,2,5 and 6 grabbed a weapon. The plan was made simpler by the fact that Kuki wouldn't leave Wally unprotected.

Storming out of the room, the other four operatives went to see what was going on.

He took a deep breath "So...Numbuh 3." He said shakily (This was WAY harder than it looked)

She looked at him with raised eyebrows, "What? Ooo! Do you have a secret!? Tell me, tell me, tell me!!"

"Eh, well, it's kinda a secret..." he said, shrugging off the blanket and reaching towards his hoodie pocket.

He pulled out the tattered red box with the frayed pink ribbon. Kuki's eyes were round and shining with curiosity.

"What _is_ it?!" she exclaimed, "who's it for?"

"Well, uh...you." He managed. She stared at the present. Then suddenly, out of a frozen state, she pulled him into a bone-breaking hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" she screeched. Of course, she realized he was suffocating and let him go. He handed her the package and she slid the ribbon off it and carefully lifted the top of the box.

She gasped as the silver bracelet and necklace caught the light. The little reflected lights danced across her face and for the first time all day, he smiled.

He helped her put on the jewelry, and when she had stopped admiring the 'pretty silver' she turned back to him and asked in a serious tone, "Why did you get it for me?"

"'Cause...I...uh...W-will you go...to the...dance with me?" he mumbled

After a stunned silence, she giggled like her normal self and responded, "Of _course_ I will, silly! Why wouldn't I?"

He breathed a deep sigh of relief and she hugged him again. But then she stopped and said, "Now the only question is, what will we wear?"

-------Meanwhile-------

Nigel led the way with Janey on his heels. Hoagie guarded the back, and Abby trekked along in front of him.

The two in front were out of earshot, and this would probably be his only chance.

"Numbuh 5?"

"Hn?"

"I...uh..." he cleared his throat and continued, "My time at the dance will be like a plain taco without you to spice it up."

She stopped mid-step and blurted, "Tacos? Man, that was the lamest-" but then it dawned on her, "oh."

She turned around and gazed at him like she'd never really noticed him. Then, in a new understanding of what he meant, she said softly, "Yeah, Numbuh 5'll go to the dance with ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leia: Sorry I took so long. I've been really sidetracked lately and didn't have much time to work on this.

Kuki: But what are we gonna _wear!!!_

Leia: It doesn't really matter! Now, SHH!!

Janey: I want a boyfriend...but who am I to want one. I am but a lonely matchmaker.

Leia: oh stop pitying yourself! Anywho, 3 more non-flame reviews before the next one, please. It might go up anyway if I get it done before the reviews.

Lizzie: Am I ever gonna be in here!!!???

Leia: We'll see... (Smiles mischievously)


	5. Preparations

Leia: Aloha peoples!

#1: It took long enough!

Leia: Yup. But that's what happens when you're getting back into school.

#6: can you not see my joyous expression... (Pouting)

Leia: oh, stop it! You'll have a great time in this chapter. _All_ of you!

Disclaimer: you and I both know I only own Janey. Can we get on with the story? By the way, I don't own Yipper either. I just made up the junk about the TV series so they had something to watch.

Review response

**Stripified**: _hope you didn't ruin your keyboard with applesauce. Thanks for the nice review!_

**InsaneLynx**: _Fluff _is_ good, isn't it? The last chapter will be mostly fluff. FLUFF IS GOOD!_

**Numbah Zero**: _Anvil? Well, thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!_

**Silent Sage**: _Thank you as well. I think just about everyone is wondering what the heck will happen to these two. Well, you peoples are just going to have to wait. (Sorry, But it's for the good of the story)_

**Mark: **_I know it was long, but it was fun to write, and I'm not much of a fan of billions of short chapters._

- - - - - - - - -

Leia: as I stated in chapter 4, this will be the last 'long' chapter and then I'll have a shorter 6th one. And by the way, I _can't_ write out an Australian accent, so that's why you have to imagine #4's, while I pathetically tried to do #5's accent (I probably shouldn't have, but oh well)

**Chapter 5: Preparations**

The days had flown by. Everyone (but Janey) had a 'date' to the dance, and was waiting restlessly for the night of the Valentine's (New Assignments) ball.

It was Friday, the thirteenth of February, the day before the KND soiree. Numbuh 6 was slumped on the windowsill, watching the gray clouds dump yet more snow on the surrounding suburbs.

While she grumbled about the 'stupid dance' she didn't notice that the other 2 female operatives come into her multicolor explosion of a room.

"What'cha doing?" 3 chirped, tackling her friend.

The brunette shrugged off the embrace, but mumbled back, "nothin' really."

"Good." Abby said, "Cuz you need to get ready for the dance! Tomorrow we'll be too busy fixin' our hair!"

"Wha?" She said confusedly, "But I'm not going! I have no one to go _with_!" The other two gave her looks that plainly said they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright, you win. I guess I can enjoy the punch and food, if not a date."

- - - - - -

The next hour was spent in Abby's room, where the girls tried on all sorts of different dresses. Long ones, short ones, patterned ones, shiny ones, plain ones, sequined ones, _any_ kind of dress that seemed appropriate for the occasion.

"Wow, Numbuh 6! That looks _pretty!_"

"Uhhh, thanks." Janey muttered, examining herself in mirror, wearing the plain red dress that reached the floor. There was nothing extra-special about the garment, but it made her feel better that she would be wearing a pretty dress to this disaster of an evening.

Numbuh 5 came out of her bathroom in a dress similar to Janey's, but was light blue and had a dark blue ribbon tied around the waist.

Kuki squealed with delight and chattered away about the gowns. None of the three knew that the boys were just outside the door, listening to the bits of conversation that drifted into the hallway.

When the girls went quiet again, the boys started a whispered conversation.

"I can't believe we both got the girls we wanted!" #4 said to Hoagie, "I mean, they could have gone with anyone else, but they said yes to _us_!"

"I know, it's really weird, but kinda funny." He said back, "Hey Numbuh 1, who are you taking? Lizzie as usual?"

Numbuh 1, who was looking pensive at the moment, remained silent, then realized someone had asked him something, "huh? Oh! Yes, I'm taking Lizzie." And with that, he returned to thinking.

"He's kinda...quiet lately, ain't he?" Wally said in an undertone.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't think he really wants to go to the dance." Numbuh 2 responded, keeping a close eye on the contemplative Nigel.

"Of course he don't! Neither would I if I was goin' with Lethal Lizzie!" he spat contemptuously. As they all knew, Lizzie could get very..._violent_... at times.

"Then who does he _really_ want to go with?"

"Well that's obvious! It's...umm...er...I dunno."

Both boys almost jumped through the ceiling when Nigel said, "Who else could I take?"

They looked at him, then at each other, and then it dawned on them.

"Oohhhhhhhh. But how are you-" Hoagie started, but Wally interrupted.

"Well _duh_! He's gonna...um...uhh...What are you gonna do?"

"That's exactly the problem. I can't _do_ anything! Lizzie would kill me before I had a chance to even walk away after breaking up with her. And even if I did survive, J- I mean Numbuh 6 probably doesn't like me anyway."

"Das not true, man."

Now, it was a feminine voice that startled them. Numbuh 5 was standing in the hall with them. Apparently, she had gone to see what the noises outside the door were, and had quite enjoyed the conversation.

"Numbuh 5 thinks she'd like you just as much back if you told her." Abby said simply, "Don't even start wit' me. I know I'm right, and you gonna find out yourself."

"Yeah, Numbuh 6 is a good match for you. Maybe _she_ can make ya loosen up!"

"Ha ha, very funny." #1 said, "Now, _please_ don't tell her. I want to be the first to let her know."

"All right,"

"You got it, boss!"

"_Fiiiine_."

- - - - - - -

Janey was still watching Numbuh 3 try on all sorts of dresses when Abby came back in.

"How does this one look?"

Lying on the bed with her head hanging over the end with a bored expression plastered on her face, Numbuh 6 said, "I don't really think it matters. Numbuh 4 isn't going to really notice. He's a guy."

"Hey, Numbuh 3. How 'bout you jus' wear the one _you _like the best." Abby said as Janey flipped over into an upright position.

The Asian dashed back into the bathroom and came back out in a stunning, (also floor length) silky, leaf-green gown with her new jewelry sparkling at her neck and wrist.

"There ya go, the perfect dress!" Janey said, "Okey  
dokey folks, nothing to see here. Move along so we can clean up this room" she said, pushing Kuki's normal clothes into her hands and shoving her out in the hall.

The two girls hung up the dresses that were scattered everywhere except the ones they would be wearing, which they still held when they were done.

"Well, I guess I have to go find matching shoes and other junk." Janey said, opening the door "see ya at dinner!" she called. Then she poked her head back through the door and asked "Oh, and who's _cooking _dinner?"

"We ordered a pizza." Wally said, trudging by in the hallway outside. He was happier than usual, but she couldn't tell why.

"Okay..." she said, "thanks?"

Venturing further, she climbed the winding staircase up towards her near-treetop room. Numbuh 2 bounced out of his room, practically singing with joy. He went along with her up the long hallway.

"Oh, Hiya Numbuh 6!" he said, eyes twinkling with a secret.

She gave him an odd look, "You aren't one I would easily picture skipping..." she said, and eyebrow raised at this sudden strange behavior.

"Oh, yeah." He said, changing his mode of movement to walking.

She paused and he didn't realize until he was a few feet ahead of her. He turned around to face her, "What's wrong?"

She stood silent, and when he approached her, she blurted, "Alright, spill it! What's the secret that I have no idea about!?"

Hoagie was shocked by the outburst, but recovered quickly. "I can't tell you, I'm sworn to secrecy."

Janey knew this was coming and replied, "Okaaaay, but what if the newest edition of Yipper were to be _accidentally_ given to you?"

"Urrrmm...I uh-awww, this is too much! fine! I confess! There _is_ someone who will take you to the dance. I can't say any names, though. And you _can't _tell that I told you."

She smiled and pulled the comic book from the pocket of her red hoodie and gave it to the boy, muttering "No worries, I won't" and continued on to her room.

- - - - - - - - - -

The next day rolled around quickly and the boys woke around noon to the toxic scent of hairspray and shampoos.

They ate breakfast with great difficulty as the smell made their food taste like _'fruity mango splash'_ or _'solid hold styling gel'_.

The girls came down in pajamas with hair all done up, gelled down, and sprayed in place. The boys had by now gotten dressed (normal clothes) and were watching the _Yipper _Marathon on the cartoon channel.

"Up by 1? Wow, Numbuh 4, that's gotta be a record!" Numbuh 6 joked. Meanwhile, Wally just growled something nobody actually understood, and tuned out the others entirely.

The girls joined them in watching the comic-book-turned-cartoon show until about 3 when Abby rose and said, "C'mon, we gotta get ready. That shuttle's a slow one an' we gotta leave at 4 o'clock." So the 2 other female operatives grudgingly followed, sneaking last glances back at the giant television.

When each reached her room, she immediately went for the dress. After they were entirely dressed, they went their separate ways in preparing for the dance. While Numbuh 3 was busy having a tea party with her stuffed animals, The other two _attempted _to put on makeup.

Janey pulled out the eyeliner and gave it a fierce look. Abby headed for the lipstick with a determined glare. Both successfully smeared the stuff all over their faces, using way too much and making a total mess.

After cleaning up, they both decided natural was the 'in' look according to them.

- - - Meanwhile - - -

The boys had taken a hint from the girls, and had left shortly after they had. They were all wearing the suits they had worn to the Delightful Children's party, and were ready and waiting when several bangs on the door announced Lizzie's arrival. She sat for the next few minutes, forcing Nigel to complete useless chores for here, while listening to her babbling.

When the clock read 3:45, the other girls glided into the room. Janey looked slightly put out at the sight of Lizzie, but her resolution to have a good time wouldn't be broken so easily.

They filed into the Sector V shuttle and the ship departed for KND Moonbase headquarters.

- - - - - - -

The 7 children were the first there except for the usual Moonbase residents such as Numbuh 86, and any other operatives that happened to be stationed on Moonbase.

After a few minutes, other teams from other sectors began appearing. The music started, and the buffet table opened. Everyone immediately began having a good time.

The infamous Kuki & Wally had immediately taken the center of the dance floor and were dancing, almost dangerously, to a fast-tempo song.

Unsurprisingly, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 were at a small table, enjoying a meal from the food tables and watching the dancing couples go crazy to assorted songs blaring from the speakers which were carefully placed out of harm's (or in this case, 3 and 4's) reach.

Out by a window facing empty outer space, Nigel was sick to his stomach and getting angrier and angrier as his girlfriend jabbered on and on about stupid subjects and other annoying things.

"Oh, _Niiii_-gey! What do you think we should do? Do you want to dance? Should we get something to eat? Or maybe you should get us some punch! Yes, that's it, punch." She said, quickly switching from sentence to sentence, "Nigey, go get me some punch! Nigey? NIGEL UNO!! WHY AREN'T YOU LISTENING??!!"

He looked up nonchalantly, and realized that she was angry with him. Adding this to his current frustration, he was sent over the limit.

Calmly and coolly, he began talking through clenched teeth. "Lizzie, I realize we have a _relationship_," He said the word with much distaste, "But I really don't want to keep it going if you're just going to make me do millions of stupid little things, Hate my friends, and most of all, keep bossing me around! For Pete's sake, Lizzie! I want to have a life too you know!"

Lizzie looked at him as though he'd slapped her in the face. Quickly recovering, she screeched, "FINE! If you hate me so much, I'll find a _new_ boyfriend! A _BETTER_ one! Good bye _Nigel Uno_, and GOOD RIDDENCE!"

She stomped off in a rage so terrifying, the other operatives gave her a _wide_ berth and only returned to what they had been doing after they were sure she was gone.

Numbuh 1 felt as if a huge weight he had been carrying had disintegrated, and he was free. Free from the tyranny of an iron-fisted dictator/girlfriend.

He ambled over to the buffet line and from where he stood, he watched Lizzie ask _'Herbie'_ (a.k.a. Numbuh 65.3) to dance. Nigel shook his head, and took a plate to load up on food.

Meanwhile, Janey was on the other side of the buffet table. She had completely missed the feud as she had been in the bathroom, trying not to cry or do something stupid. She too, took a plate and reached for a cookie when another hand reached the food at the same time. Her hand under the other person's, she looked up into the face of her team leader, Numbuh 1.

They both yanked their hands back, blushing furiously, and said, "You can have it!"

They turned away, and blushed deeper, both wishing they could melt into a small puddle on the floor.

Nigel turned back around first, staring at her back, willing her to look at him. Instead she went over to another window overlooking the earth, watching everyone with a false happiness.

He sighed again and grabbed a punch glass from the table. The red in his cheeks increasing as he walked over towards Numbuh 6.

She stood there, waiting for _something_ to happen. The slow songs had started and she was in no mood to dance alone. She wished whoever liked her would come forward. Completely clueless as she was, though, he could be standing right in front of her, but she wouldn't know it. She was about to go back to hiding in the bathroom, when she felt someone's gaze on her back. She tensed up, and subtly checked behind her...

Nobody but a few new inductees into the Kids Next Door, laughing about someone dancing with 65.3. Heaving a sigh, she made her way back to the food table. Cookies were her 'ancient healing medicine' for sadness...and just about everything else.

She reached for a frosted cookie, when someone -a _male_ someone- cleared their throat behind her. Thinking nothing of it, she picked up the sugary morsel and was about to bite into it when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

Feeling suddenly dumbstruck, she slowly turned around to face none other than Nigel Uno, the boy who gave her a funny feeling in her stomach whenever she talked to him.

"Hi...uhhh." He shifted around, blushing a ripe tomato red and looking at the floor, "D'you...uh...do you want to dance?"

- - - - - - - - -

Leia: SO? How was it??!! It might have been kind of long, but I couldn't wait, so I crammed it into this chapter. And yes, there will be another chapter. A short one, but still one more.

Janey: THANK YOU MILLIONS!! LIZZIE'S GONE!!!

Leia: yeah, I don't really like her...o well! And thank you very much to the people who have reviewed! I'm sorry it took so long, but like I said, school is a pain for writers like me!


	6. EndEpilouge

Leia: The last chapter, ain't it sad?

Janey: not really.

Leia: shows what you know

Janey: a lot more than you do.

**REVIEW RESPONSE**

Leia: (sniffles) no reviews?

-­ - - - - - -

Disclaimer: Don't own KND, don't own the characters, only Janey. C'mon, let's get to the end of ths thing!

Leia: thank you all for reviewing and helping me keep this going. Believe it or not, The positive reviews helped my confidence a lot!

**CHAPTER 6: 'Epilogue'**

Janey stared at Nigel in the most disbelieving way before her face lit up like a lightbulb and she completely let go of reason. Practically jumping for joy, she yelped, "Of _course_! I've only been waiting my whole life!" she hugged him in a Kuki-like way, grinning insanely.

Pulling herself together, she and Nigel swept out onto the dance floor. They ended up between the other two couples from their sector (Kuki & Wally, and Abby & Hoagie). The other 4 saw them and each smiled deviously, but didn't say a word.

After a few slow songs, the DJ let loose a much faster tango-like rhythm. The dancers paused, looking at each other as if asking to continue. Then, couples all across the dance floor sprang into life, whipping the other around, twirling dangerously, and being absolutely crazy.

The flow of people caused the 3 pairs to separate, causing Nigel and Janey to inadvertently dance towards Lizzie, who was forcing Herbie to dance with ONLY her. Lizzie shot them a look of pure venom, while 65.3 gave a longing look at the food table.

"I hope you're happy, _Nigel Uno_!!!" she shrieked, "Because _I'_ve never been happier!!"

"Lizzie, I am dancing with the girl of my dreams. Excuse me if I don't care as much about how happy you are." He said plainly. With that, the song ended, and 65.3 made a break for the buffet while the british boy escorted his date over to where the rest of his team had gathered.

"Ready to call it quits, guys?" Numbuh 1 asked. He was met with a collective 'yes' that came from the exhausted (but happy) kids. They all marched into the shuttle, and were on their way home in seconds.

They talked about the songs, food, other operatives, and whatever else they could think of, while the autopilot guided the vessel back to the treehouse.

The one thing they didn't notice, was a certain angry ex-girlfriend in the window of the moonbase, laughing to herself, and mumbling, "all according to plan...All according to plan."

- - - - - -

Leia: uh-oh! But don't worry. This _is_ the end of the story. There will be more to come, as soon as I get my Harry Potter prolouge-connected-to-someone-else's-story. Complex, right?

4: huh?

Leia: Nevermind. But keep an eye out for my next story, and I'll try not to make it so long next time!!


End file.
